


Yule and You

by MischiefsLady



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: 2015 - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Tasertricks Winter Exchange, Yule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefsLady/pseuds/MischiefsLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A yule time surprise for Darcy turns out to be everything she ever wished for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yule and You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonprincess15797](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dragonprincess15797).



> I know it's a day late but this fic is a gift for dragonprincess15797 for the Tasertricks (Tasertots?) Winter Exchange! I am so sorry for the lateness of this post but I hope you enjoy it!!

Yule and You

 

The blindfold around her eyes gave Darcy no indication of where Loki was taking her. They had just stepped outside the new Stark-built lab and dormitory in Puente Antiguo and all she knew was that she was cold. She wore a thick sweater over a flannel top, flannel pajama bottoms and fur-lined boots. A knitted blue cap rested on her head and her hands were covered in matching gloves.

“Loki,” she whined good-naturedly, “it’s the middle of the night and it’s cold and I am missing my sleep. Where are you taking me?”

Loki, dressed in jeans, a thin grey v-neck sweater and black boots smiled down at the top of Darcy’s head. She looked adorable and sleep-rumpled. He took no offense at her words because he could hear the curiosity beneath them. One hand rested at the small of her back, guiding her where he wanted her to go.

“No clues for you, Lewis,” he replied with mock severity. “You’ll go where I want you to go.”

Darcy stopped short and turned to face the general direction she believed him to be in. “Mm, well if where you took me earlier is any indication then this should be exciting.” 

Her voice dropped to a soft, intimate tone that normally would have had him pulling her closer. However, she was facing the wrong direction and the sexy look meant for him was actually directed at nothing. Loki swallowed a laugh and nudged her to start walking again.

“I promise to take you there again later, sweet girl, but right now there is something I want to share with you.” The smooth, cultured voice wrapped in a tender tone he reserved only for her, melted Darcy’s heart. 

She knew how closed off he could be, it had taken her months just to get a reaction out of him when he first appeared with Thor after the whole alien invasion of New York thing happened. At first she was as mad at him as the rest of the world seemed to be. But Thor’s stories coupled with visits from his mother showed another side of Loki. And the first time he gave her a genuine smile, Darcy knew she was sunk.

“Fine,” she sighed dramatically, “but don’t think I’m going to give you any clues about your Christmas presents.” 

“I have not asked for any clues and I won’t,” he replied leading her further out into the desert to a spot he had picked out earlier. 

Darcy rolled her eyes behind the blindfold. “You’re supposed to ask for clues, Loki. Then I give you false ones so you can’t figure out what the presents are.”

Loki shook his head at the odd Midgardian custom. “You mean act like Thor has been doing with Jane?” 

“Exactly,” she nodded and felt rather then heard Loki sigh.

“No, thank you.” Despite the tentative truce between them, the Asgardian princes still remained wary of one another and flatly refused to be compared in any way. Jane and Darcy found it privately amusing.

As they walked Darcy continued her attempt to wheedle information out of Loki about what he had planned for her until he abruptly halted and kissed her so thoroughly that she almost forgot where they were.

By the time he pulled back from the kiss, Darcy was clinging to him like a vine. “More,” she whispered.

“Later, darling.” He replied, matching her hushed and needy voice. Gently Loki spun her around so her back was to his front. His hands rested at her waist and he bent slightly to speak in her ear.

“You may remove the blindfold now, Darcy.” The quiet statement held a note of anticipation, as though he was eager to share this moment with her. She hesitated, caught between wanting to kiss him again and see whatever it was that was before her.

Her natural curiosity won out and she quickly removed her gloves, stuffing them in her pockets and raising her hands to slip the blindfold down so it rested loosely about her neck. She blinked rapidly, eyes adjusting to the firelight before her and when she could take it all in, her heart skipped a few beats. 

“Oh, Loki,” she murmured, reaching behind her to clasp his hand in hers as warm tears stung her eyes. “This is amazing.” She felt him squeeze her hand but could not turn her gaze from the display in front of her. 

A fire burned bright and true in the center of a circle of stones casting its flickering light on the items around it. To one side lay a thick pile of white and gold blankets and pillows. A low table rested nearby, fruits and cheeses and wine littered the top of it. Red and white poinsettias dotted the surrounding area and a pine tree, tall and full of green needles stood proudly amidst the plants, edelweiss flowers and candles hanging from its branches.

It was beautiful, and her heart felt full of him when she turned to meet his piercing green gaze. She smiled softly, one hand reaching up wrap around his neck to pull him down to her. She held his eyes with her own and when their lips were centimeters apart she spoke.

“I love you,” she whispered before touching her lips to his in a kiss filled with hope for their future. 

Slowly they separated and Loki gently tugged her down on the blankets and pillows. He poured them both a glass of wine and settled in next to her, one arm around her, holding her close. 

“So what is all of this? I mean, I love it, don’t get me wrong, but what prompted it?” She watched as something akin to wistfulness crossed his face before he began to explain.

“Tonight is the first night of Yule, love. On Asgard there would be feasts and much drinking. Magic would be woven all around and wassailing would take place in Idunn’s apple orchard.”

Darcy tilted her head quizzically and sipped at her wine. “So the wine would stand in for the wassail drink tonight?” she asked catching on rather quickly to what he had set up in the desert for her.

“Yes,” he nodded and waved a hand towards the platters of fruit and cheese. “Those are for our feast.” 

She took another long glance around before turning back to him. “So what does everything else represent?”

Loki reached for her wine glass and placed it back on the table along with his. Wrapping his arms around her, he settled back among the pillows, content just to hold her close.

“Yule is a time when magic is everywhere. And though winter is often cold, and can be seen as a death of sorts, Yule time is truly about rebirth and renewal. Traditionally on Asgard it is filled with magic.”

Darcy snuggled in deeper against the constant warmth of Loki. His voice lulled her, drew her in and she sighed in perfect contentment as he continued his explanation. 

“The color red on the poinsettias is a sign of passion. Something you’ve given me in spades, sweet girl,” he spoke and laid a brief kiss on the top of her head. “Gold is for revitalization and power.” 

Darcy tilted her head back to grin impishly at him, blue eyes sparkling with playfulness. “Isn’t power what got you into trouble in the first place?”

His mouth crinkled at the corners, in that secret smile of his she loved so much. “Perhaps,” he allowed. “But you have brought new life to me with your steady presence here.” His words caused her breath to catch when she read the seriousness of them in his eyes.

“Loki,” she began but he shook his head.

“Let me finish. Please.” She nodded, resting her head on his chest, right over his beating heart. “White is for purity. For light. For you, my Darcy. My darkness is bearable when you are with me. The edelweiss flowers in the tree they, also represent bravery and perseverance.”

He paused and she sensed that he was still gathering his thoughts. Patiently she waited, even as her arms tightened around him.

“I am not an easy man to love, this I know. Yet you come to me night after night. Willingly. You give me your body, trusting it to my care. And the words, brave girl, you give them to me with no thought of asking for them in return.” His own voice hitched and Darcy was quietly stunned at the strength of emotion he was sharing with her. She remained silent and still, giving him the time to finish his thoughts.

“The tree is green,” he placed a hand gently beneath her chin and lifted so that he could look her in the eye. “It is evergreen. Abundant and unchanging as my love for you. Only for you. I love you, Darcy Lewis.” 

His simply spoken declaration made Darcy’s heart burst wide open. This moment with this man was more than she ever dared hope for. 

“I love you, Loki,” she whispered as he shifted rolling just enough so he could lean down and kiss her with all he had been holding inside.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Somewhere overhead a star twinkled happily over the couple, secure in the knowledge that her once lost son had found his home.


End file.
